


Survival

by Nerwen



Series: Survival Series [1]
Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerwen/pseuds/Nerwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin decided to extract revenge on Thranduil for all the wrongs he committed against him and his kin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

Title: Survival

Chapter: 1 of 1

Status: completed

Author: Nerwen Telrúnya

Author’s Email: [akio_amadeo@yahoo.com](mailto:akio_amadeo@yahoo.com)

Pairing:  Thorin/Thranduil

Rating: NC-17

Series: Yes

Genre: Drama 

Summary: Thorin decided to extract revenge of Thranduil for all the wrongs he committed against him and his kin.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien characters; I am merely borrowing them for a while having some fun too. ~Shifty Eyes~ 

Warning:  angst, M/M, non-con, violence 

Authors Note:  This is my first fiction with Thranduil and Thorin as a main pairing and it didn't seem to me like a happy relationship between to the two so it turned into a non-con pairing fiction, if you simply love Thorin you might not like this so proceed with caution and if you don't like seeing Thranduil hurt again, at your own risk proceed, regardless though I do hope you like this first attempt of mine.

 

***

 

He was enchanting, his cool features and graceful movements, hair like pale honey spilled across his shoulders running down the length of his back, his skin the color of fresh milk with the slightest hints of pink and rose like lips, and eyes shining like glittering sapphires, all the jewels in [Erebor](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erebor), even the elaborate Arkenstone that sparkled above his king, the stone that Thranduil himself had come to see, still paled in comparison to this beautiful and ethereal creature. Thranduil seemed so captivated by the Arkenstone that he after years of never coming even close to the border of Erebor he would pay homage King Thror, if only to see it if nothing more, however it was Thorin who was captivated by Thranduil who was respectful and diplomatic even agreeing to stay for a while and learn the hospitality of dwarfs.

Thranduil did seem a little out of place among the dwarfs, his disregard for their kin was well known enough, but he seemed nonetheless eager to learn more of their ways and culture. Thorin a few days after the initial meeting in the throne room found the king in the library idly reading some old history books in a language that Thorin himself was unable to read, it was much too old. He would forget that despite Thranduil’s young features he had fought in the last alliance he was king among the elfs in Mirkwood, he was much older than Thorin and would live long beyond him even, but regardless he wanted to know him despite all this.

“That is a very old book, I’m sure we have revised titles with a more elaborate documentation of our history.” He said sitting down across from Thranduil who straightened up immediately at the comment.

“Perhaps more elaborate, but the older the text I find the more accurate and truthful, history should be written by those who experienced it, not those who hear of it.” Thranduil said closing the book. “Do you not backtrack your history to those who were there in battle, read their diaries or speak with them if they were still alive?” Thranduil asked.

“I see no need to immerse myself in such grim topics to begin with.” Thorin spoke as he stood up and retrieved two goblets and a bottle of wine from a nearby cupboard, he poured Thranduil a glass before he poured one for himself as he sat down once again. “I enjoy history but I prefer fiction stories of mystery and enchantment, do you have a specific genre you prefer.”

“Not in particular.” Thranduil said relaxing a bit as he sat back and took the offered cup churning it slightly. “I have a very large collection of my own back home along with three libraries open for all to use, granted I have not the time to enjoy them all but I can try…reading is somewhat of a passion of mine, that’s why I have been spending most of my time here, your grandfather even allowed me use of his study which had some interesting titles tucked away.” He said as he allowed his gaze to look Thorin over for a moment. He was an interesting young dwarf, considering his upbringing Thranduil suspected him to be haughty and stand offish but he seemed to want to engage rather than avoid.

“You’re actually tall for a dwarf.” Thranduil said sipping the wine.

Thorin scoffed “And you seem short for an elf.” Thorin retorted, although in truth he was tall as far was dwarf standards.

“Even if I am, I am still taller than you.” A small smile gracing his features. “So tell me what brings you to the library in the first place, you didn’t select a book you simply sat down and began speaking with me.” Thranduil asked curiously.

“You actually, I heard you spent most of your time here so I thought I would speak to you, I know nothing of you at all and you know not of me, why not remedy that?” He asked.

“I thought you liked mysteries.” Thranduil said softly as he sipped his wine slowly.

Thorin smiled slightly, he couldn’t help but admire this beautiful creature before him, he had heard about the beauty of elf's but he had rarely seen them and never had visited any of their kingdoms. Their elegant long limbs their petite hands, tall stature, smooth and flawless skin and their eyes…the only truth to their age was held within their eyes. Thranduil held himself in such a way that it demanded respect and showed his true authority as a king, although the crown that seemed so at home upon his head was enough to know he was force to be reckoned with. Thorin felt a sudden urge to touch Thranduil, to feel his skin to know what it would be like to embrace the immortal…he wanted it more than anything.

“When I heard you were coming here to pay homage to my King I was surprised, I never thought you or your kin would come to Erebor…did the Arkenstone intrigue you so much?” He asked he knew that the king of Mirkwood had a fondness of white gems.

“Curiosity compelled me to visit, aside from the fact I had never been…this lonely mountain but gloriously crafted, I wanted to know more.” Thranduil said about to leave but Thorin stopped him.

“I could show you how glorious the mountain truly is.” Thorin said, he reached out and gently touched Thranduil’s hand who abruptly almost offensively pulled away instantly. The touch was innocent enough but one would think he had been touched by a hot iron the way he withdrew.

Thranduil frowned before standing. “Do not mistake me, I am curious about your people and your culture but only from a historical and diplomatic point of view, beyond that there is really nothing I care to know about you or dwarfs in general.” Thranduil said leaving the library to return to his own chamber.

That statement left Thorin speechless for a good few moments before he sat up abruptly, so fast it knocking the chair behind him over. “That arrogant…” How dare that haughty king speak to him in such a way!? He was no common dwarf! He was [Thorin! Prince](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thorin_Oakenshield) under the mountain, descendent of kings, a proud warrior and a noble lord in his own right! Regardless of Thranduil’s own rank Thorin’s at least earned some respect but Thranduil casted him aside as if he was nothing at all. It made Thorin’s blood boil to be treated in such a way…and yet at the same time made him want to prove to Thranduil that he was not superior he wanted that king reduced to his knees in front of him, he wanted to express pure and undiluted dominance over Thranduil. Thorin knew such a thing would not come easy but he made it his goal in life to do exactly that by any means necessary.

***

Thorin remembered that pledge he made years ago, long before his home was taken away from him and Thranduil had turned away, before he regained his home and his rank he still remembered and he wouldn’t soon forget…and he would make sure Thranduil remembered as well. Over the years his anger had only elevated into something more, more primal like a hunger a need to bring this haughty elf down.

Once he was able to see Thranduil again he was surprised that he still felt the same as he did so many years ago as he gazed upon him, and it flared up his anger even more. This damnable elf ever the cool and confident and still so beautiful it almost hurt to look upon him, that beauty that Thranduil possessed seemed to only entice Thorin all the more, he wasn’t sure if he hated Thranduil or if he just wanted him to repent for his actions but he would find out this night if it was the last thing he ever did.

It wasn’t very hard to put Thranduil in a compromising position, Thranduil never dreamed anyone would have the gall to try and sabotage him, or heaven forbid harm him. Thranduil felt his position as king and being that of an elf protected him from such things, and under normal circumstances he would be right. Not to mention the relationships between dwarfs and elf’s were very sensitive neither side wished to offend the other so Thranduil allowed his guard to be lowered which in turn allowed Thorin to strike.

It would be insulting to the dwarfs if one refused to drink during a toast so Thorin made sure Thranduil’s cup was filled and specially prepared as they continued with the toasting to their glorious deeds, their honored ancestors, the celebrated dead, on and on they went until most had finished a glass or two of the potent wine. Thorin smiled as he looked over at Thranduil who swayed slightly.

Thranduil shook his head trying to clear it, he had never been immune to the effects of wine however he did have a high tolerance nonetheless, and he shouldn’t be so influenced after but one glass. This fog in his head concerned him as he excused himself from the dining hall and Thorin followed.

“It’s awfully rude for one to leave so abruptly in the middle of a toasting ceremony.” Thorin said as Thranduil turned to meet his gaze.

“I think I’ve had enough for the time being…I need…” Thranduil sentence was cut short as his vision blurred and he momentarily blacked out almost falling but managed to catch himself on the wall. His breath hitched slightly this new symptom concerned him. “What was in that wine?” He asked not really expecting an answer.

“Nothing special, you must not be used to our vintage is all.” Thorin approached as he made a motion to help Thranduil. “Allow me to help you to your room; you can rest the effects off.” He said but before Thranduil could answer his vision blacked out again only this time he stayed in the darkness falling unconscious to the floor.

“I have been waiting for this moment for so long.” He whispered and he knelt next to Thranduil before hauling him over his broadened shoulder and took him to his own chamber, blessedly far from any other rooms located in the center of the palace, and with the celebration continuing far from the room they now resided in it would be prudent to say that they would not be disturbed for some time.

***

Thorin waited patiently for Thranduil to wake, he wanted to see the hazy and confused expression sweep across those beautiful features. The sleeping extract of the drug would only last so long but the rest of the components to weaken him would last much longer for as long as a day even.

Thranduil’s eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was Thorin although his vision somewhat hazy and his movements sluggish. “Where?” He asked not remembering how he had gotten where he was now.

“I took you to my room when you passed out; I didn’t think you would become drunk after but a few glasses of wine.” Thorin said knowing full well that had nothing to do with it.

“It wasn’t the wine.” Thranduil practically hissed at him. He tried to sit up but his limbs didn’t seem to have the strength to support him at the moment. “Resorting to drugs to subdue me? You would sink to such a level so early in your kingship?” Thranduil said.

“I will do whatever it takes to cause you the same pain you have caused me.” Thorin bit back.

“You think this hurts me!” Thranduil pulled away just enough to slam his fist across Thorin’s jaw hard. “I will not allow one such as you to hurt me!” Thranduil yelled through his labored breathing. It was hard to move but not impossible.

Thorin held his jaw for a moment, he hadn’t expected for Thranduil to lash out at him so violently, he no doubt was weakened by the drug but he obviously was still lucid in mind to understand his situation. Thorin stood up shaking off those thoughts. “I have yet to begin my revenge upon you!” Thorin said advancing on Thranduil returning the blow he just received.

Thranduil tried to wrench his body away from Thorin, he twisted and struggled as much as his weakened body would allow but it still seemed to not be enough. He hated this he knew Thorin wanted revenge for the abandonment but whatever else that had festered deep in his heart Thranduil didn’t know.

“What do you want from me?!” Thranduil screamed as he was pinned down on his chest, one arm trapped beneath his own body the other held fast by Thorin.

“I want you to regret, you should feel dishonor for your actions.” Thorin growled low into Thranduil’s ear.

“No.” Thranduil said strongly. “I left you to fight Smaug alone, true enough, but me and my people had not the strength to turn the tides to save you. I would not send my soldiers to their death I refused you help but with good reason!” Thranduil said trying once again to get away but failing.

“Even though I hate you for abandoning me and my people in our darkest hour and most desperate need I do understand the position you were in…but that by no way means that I will ever forgive you for it, but that is not the only reason I hold you here now.” Thorin growled low in Thranduil’s ear.

“Then why? What other reason could you possibly have for trapping me here with you?” Thranduil asked truly confused.

“The first time I had ever met you I was entranced, captivated by you even… as if you wove some type of spell with nothing but your eyes…I wanted to spend time in your presence but you practically threw my interest in you away, cast me aside as if I was nothing, and top it all off insult me and my people…your words that day were uncouth and uncalled for and that is what I also do not forgive you for. No king should ever so boldly insult a race without expecting some type of retribution; I will not allow you to so easily escape the payment of respect which is long overdue.” Thorin said.

“You drugged me, dragged me here against my will, and I am currently pinned down to the floor and in this position you have the gall to accuse _me_ of insulting _you_? Something that happened years ago? That’s what this is all about?!” Thranduil yelled trying to get up once more but failing. “I can hardly stand you! And you expect me to what? To ask for forgiveness? You are laughably mistaken, I will never do it!”

“I would never dream of you willingly apologizing, if you gave in so easily I would have never taken these measure to begin with…oh no, I do however intend to have you begging in a number of ways before this night it through.” Thorin said in a low foreboding tone.

“All this, and for what? What I said? Did I hurt your feelings?” Thranduil said smugly. “If I am to be punished by you so terribly then I could care less about apologizing to you now or ever for that matter do what you think in necessary but you will learn soon enough that I don’t beg.”

“You will.” Thorin said soundly, so certain of this fact he didn’t waver at all.

Thorin swiftly pulled Thranduil’s other arm out from under him and pulled them tight behind his back, the angle making Thranduil cringe but not utter a sound. He tried to pull his arms away but his attempts were only annoying at best he had no leverage from his position on the floor and even less without the use of his arms. Thorin took a thin cord tying Thranduil’s wrists to his elbows so his arms were completely immobile, he used a thin rope purposefully the more Thranduil struggled the more the thin tie would dig and cut into his skin only further trapping him in the bounds. Thorin could see Thranduil’s arms flex and thus making him gasp at the sharp pain that followed.

Thorin reached down and removed that damnable crown of Thranduil’s still securely perched upon his head, in doing so Thranduil’s hair fell loosely around his face. Strangely enough he placed the crown upon the mantle not damaging it in any way before going back to Thranduil. He grabbed a fistful of that golden hair as he pulled Thranduil from the floor practically dragging him to the bed and flinging him upon it. Thranduil wasn’t heavy but ones hair was not a strong enough leverage to throw someone, he felt his binds dig into him more from the movement and his scalp tear from the force but even though he remained silent.

“Do you intend to keep silent the entire time?” Thorin said taking off his robe and boots, leaving him in his tunic and breeches. He turned Thranduil on his back and straddled his foes waist. “That will simply not do…” He said grabbing a small knife from the bedside table.

Thorin heard Thranduil’s breath hitch slightly and couldn’t help but laugh. “Do not worry elf, I don’t plan on cutting you…though if you struggle too much I might slip, keep that in mind.” He said as he slowly began to cut through Thranduil’s clothing, the knife shredding the fine fabric of his tunic until he pulled it easily from Thranduil’s body leaving him bare-chested. He moved to cut the robe but Thranduil thrashed violently at this.

“NO! You will not cut this robe!” He yelled angrily.

Thorin glared at him. “You are in no position to be making demands!” He began to cut but once again Thranduil thrashed Thorin actually losing control and a long gash was now upon Thranduil’s arm and the injured elf tried to pull further away. He seemed more concerned about protecting his robe than he did himself.

“You risked your own well being for this robe?” Thorin asked baffled at this. “Tell me, if I find it of importance I will not ruin it.” He said curiosity getting the better of him.

Thranduil hesitated but sighed “my…my father…it belonged to my father…I have not much left of him…I do not wish to lose more.” He said through gritted teeth not wanting to give Thorin any type of leverage on the situation.

Thorin felt himself soften temporarily at this, he had nothing left of his own father until he returned to Erebor, he would have given anything at an earlier time to have something to remind him. “Very well, I will not ruin it…but it will be removed, stay still.” He said as he began to cut the robe along the seam, by doing this it could be sown back together easily. He tossed the robe to the floor and looked intently at Thranduil. “I have done you a favor in not destroying something you cherish, you will repay this favor.”

Thorin roughly grabbed Thranduil’s leggings pulling them from him almost violently, and forced himself between Thranduil’s legs. He marveled for a moment at the beautiful long smooth legs, the narrow waistline, the trimmed and firm chest, that thin and long neck line, the beautiful and almost agonizing perfect face, full lips, gem-like eyes, and golden hair like thick honey upon milky skin. Thorin wondered for a moment if that was what he tasted like.

“If you bite me King, I swear I will cut out your tongue,” Thorin said crashing his lips against Thranduil’s who resisted trying to pull his face away but Thorin’s hands were quick to hold his jaw firmly, squeezing slightly to generate a response from Thranduil. Thorin’s tongue sought entrance to Thranduil’s mouth but was met with a firmly clenched jaw; this elf was going to make him fight for everything.

Thorin Grabbed Thranduil’s hair and pulled upon it viscously. “Open your mouth.” He commanded but was still met with resistance.

“I have no desire to allow you to kiss me so brazenly, I have no reason to consent to any of this or sanction it for that matter.” Thranduil said trying to keep still as possible his wrists and arms hurt terribly from all the thrashing earlier.

“You owe me a favor elf; open your mouth for me when I ask and I will consider it paid, and before you say no remember that I will not hesitate to throw that beloved robe of yours in the fire. Thorin said.

Thranduil make a somewhat struggled groan. “You will not use this against me again.” Thranduil stated and parted his lips ever so slightly.

“Paid in full.” Thorin said crashing his lips hard against Thranduil’s startling the other to open his mouth wider allowing Thorin to plunder, his tongue going over every inch of Thranduil’s mouth moaning in ecstasy, the taste driving him insane. It was just as he imagined he tasted of fresh thick milk with the sweetness of honey.

Thranduil groaned in rebellion, he hated this, Thorin’s mouth was sour with wine and the rough treatment was not something he was accustomed to, but he would not yield, he would not beg, this dwarf could and would do as he will, whatever he wished…Thranduil realized he was at the mercy of Thorin but that mattered not, he would retain his honor and his conviction regardless.

Through the kiss Thorin reached down to grasp Thranduil’s length although finding it limp in his grasp even with a few expert strokes it didn’t even twitch, he had half expected this though, in a situation such as this how could Thranduil possibly be excited by it? However he had prepared for this as well.

Thorin abruptly got off the bed and retrieved something from the counter. “I got this from the kitchen earlier; I made sure it was the freshest of them all as well…” He said trailing off somewhat.

Thranduil shook his head irritated by the sudden movement, even the bed moving made the thin rope shift and cut even more into his skin, Thranduil was trying his best to keep as still as possible but in all honesty it was Thorin who was initiating all the movement, if he kept this up it felt as if Thranduil’s wrists were to be cut clear to the bone. Thorin returned placing a bowl of water close by as he jumped on the bed making Thranduil hiss. Thranduil glared at him knowing he did so on purpose just to hut him further.

“Now, now don’t be so cross…I’ll give you a little motivator to get you in the mood.” He said softly

Thranduil felt the pressure against his entrance but knew that it wasn’t Thorin who was forcing his way inside. “W-what are you doing?!” He yelled angrily.

“It’s ginger root…” He said adding more pressure forcing the dry root further into Thranduil’s body. “I would have lubricated it but that defeats the purpose.” He said smiling.

“P-purpose?” Thranduil asked as a twinge of pain began to spread through his body like small needles being driven slowly into his thighs and lower extremities.

“The juices of this specific root seeping into your body…my dear King.” He said leaning closer to Thranduil to hear his breath hitch his body tremble a little.

Thorin smiled, he had learned this specific technique from men during his travels, the brothel owners would use this upon their whores to keep them energetic and wanting, the ginger excretion into one’s body made them very lively and Thorin had experienced firsthand their need of sex…in all truth it was the perfect example of pain and pleasure.

Thorin removed the root quickly once he was sure Thranduil had suffered it long enough before washing his hands in the small basin of water, the root sap itself caused pain on purpose the last thing he wanted was to feel any pain himself this night. He smiled upon seeing Thranduil’s contorted face and his own sex becoming aroused.

“Hmmmm…already your shaft is weeping with need, I haven’t even touched you yet.” He leaned in close to that delicate ear and whispered roughly. “Do you want me to?” ghosting his fingers across Thranduil’s skin.

“No.” Thranduil said through gritted teeth as he closed his eyes tightly. He was actually surprised he was able to say _'no'_ to Thorin, his body was screaming to get some type of stimulation, he wanted to be touched so badly, but his pride would not allow him to say it aloud.

“You certainly are stubborn.” Thorin said before disregarding this proud elf and deciding to enjoy himself regardless. He dove down upon Thranduil’s shaft swiftly.

Thranduil’s back arched off the bed a scream being lost in his throat as his eyes flew open. “n-no…stop it!” He yelled he didn’t want Thorin to touch him, his body was overly sensitive and extremely aroused, and his words were not in an asking tone he was demanding it.

Thranduil’s body despite being restrained jumped and twitched with the effect of the ginger sap, the pain in his shoulders and wrists mixing with the needle like sensation not to mention that burning searing mouth setting his sex aflame…Thranduil gasped loudly his entire body flip-flopping between wanting to sob from the pain but wanting to cry out from the pleasure. Thranduil shook his head furiously from side to side trying to distract himself but it didn’t help, his hips involuntarily thrust upward, he wanted release so badly if Thorin was to ask he wasn’t so sure he would be able to tell him _‘no’_ again.

Tears stung the back of Thranduil’s eyes, this was humiliating, being reduced to such a state and the mercy of someone whom he had respected…he never said so to anyone but he had respected Thorin, the brave fight to reclaim his homeland regardless of the risk involved, it took courage and valor to do such a thing, how could Thranduil not respect that action? But…how the mighty hath fallen, he felt a very sharp pull on his hair as he was forced to look into Thorin’s eyes, his own tear filled eyes meeting such angry ones.

Thranduil growled at him in defiance. “I pity you.” Thranduil whispered softly.

Thorin stopped all his actions against Thranduil and looked upon him utterly confused. “I think you need to reanalyze your situation, you should feel misfortune for yourself.” He said beginning to unbuckle his belt.

“Why do you allow your anger to hold such dominion over you? What do you think this will accomplish? I already told you I will not yield I will not beg, and yet you continue and even if you did reduce me to surrender…would that satisfy you?” Thranduil asked the fact of Thorin removing his clothes not lost upon him.

“I intend to find satisfaction in many ways tonight…the most basic satisfaction will be the first.” Thorin said shedding the remainder of his clothing.

Thranduil visibly flinched as he turned his face away from what was happening before his very eyes, he didn’t for the most part really care what this dwarf thought of him or what this dwarf was doing to him, he was doing his best to not let this effect him. He felt a rough hand against his cheek as his face was turned to meet Thorin’s gaze.

“Will you not apologize to me? Will you not ask for me to put an end to this?” Thorin asked.

Thranduil shook his head. “Would it make a difference? If I said I was sorry you wouldn’t care, if I asked you to stop you would continue, if I was to beg you…you would only revel in it.” Thranduil sighed. “What I want has never entered your thoughts but I will tell you I do not want this, I want you to stop, I want you to release me, but if I must beg that is something I simply cannot do…I don’t care anymore considering nothing I say will grant me the results I want.”

A sharp slap threw Thranduil’s head to the side as he cringed from the force; he wasn’t expecting Thorin to suddenly backhand him although he wasn’t really surprised by it either in all honesty. He glared at Thorin but said nothing he was done talking, done fighting, his body still burned with sensation and his own straining need was not lost…he wanted it to end but he could not do what Thorin asked.

Thranduil turned his eyes to the ceiling as he watched his own vision become blurred with tears. He was doing his best to distract himself from the rough hands that gripped his hips in their vice like hold the weight of another pressed hard against him, and the agonizing pressure soon exploding into pain when Thorin tore the ginger root from him only to replace it with his engorged cock, forcing it deep into the elvenking tearing a scream from the elf’s throat.

Thranduil’s hands clenched in tight fists as he tried to keep his voice under control, he couldn’t stop the tears that fell from his eyes although it was not as if Thorin was being gentle with him, no it seemed he was endeavoring to make it as painful as possible and succeeding it that aspect as well. The ginger root’s secretion only lasted for a little while but it left a burning sensation in Thranduil, with Thorin inside him it felt like a hot poker moving within, it was agony.

The pace was fast and deep…so deep it forced Thranduil to try and pull away to alleviate the pressure, to stop the pain if even for a moment before large hands gripped his waist hard and pulled him back penetrating as deep as possible making Thranduil scream.

“Oh, how I was hoping this would hurt you…to see your tears and hear you scream is a privilege, I will enjoy every second of this misery I am causing you.” He growled close to Thranduil’s ear. “But I can be persuaded to stop; you need but say so…” He said searching Thranduil’s face for any sign of weakness.

Thranduil looked away from him turning his face to the side refusing Thorin once more in his attempt to make him beg. Even if Thranduil did ask him to stop he seriously doubted that he would, Thorin wanted to hear him beg, but that in no way meant he would do as he was asked this power play between them would continue the only power Thranduil had was his own tenacity…he would not lose his resolve.

Thorin grabbed a fistful of Thranduil’s hair, pulling so viciously it tore Thranduil’s scalp as he forced Thranduil to look at him starring into those lapis blue eyes that were filled with tears from pain and humiliation. Thorin thrust his hips hard, seeing the pain sweep across those youthful features and hurt shine in the timeless eyes. Thorin leaned forward and licked up the tears that were streaming down Thranduil’s face savoring every one.

Again, again, and again he thrust forward gasping from the feeling, it did feel amazing this lithe and beautiful body wrapped so tight around him. “You do feel marvelous…you should never be selfish with this wonderful body, maybe I should share you with my friends and family, drive you insane slowly until your only thought is to satisfy others.” He kissed Thranduil hard, being met with a lax mouth and an almost unresponsive body.

He couldn’t let it show but Thorin’s threat to allow others to touch him did frighten him considerably, although being forced this was the only other time he had been with someone aside from his wife who had passed away centuries ago, and a single night with a long trusted friend...long before Thorin was born, before Thrain, and even Thror, It had been far too long for any of this to even be slightly bearable, it was agony which was what Thorin wanted.

Thorin slowed his pace but it was only to marvel for a moment. "Your thighs look beautiful stained with blood." He said his tone dark and ominous. In Thorin's haste and lack of preparation he had torn Thranduil's entrance, and the blood had spread between their legs staining Thranduil's thighs with a red and pink smear that contrasted drastically against the white skin.

Without warning Thranduil was flipped onto his stomach and entered again just as abruptly, he didn’t scream this time he had not the strength anymore. His arms were numb, the circulation having been cut off from the thin cord that had dug so far into his skin by now he could feel small rivulets of blood running down his sides. Thranduil found our belatedly being upon his stomach made it harder to breath, he felt Thorin’s hand press hard into the small of his back adding pressure to his chest causing Thranduil to gasp in desperation to get more air into his burning lungs.

Thorin smiled at seeing the inner struggle Thranduil was facing, he would only let up a little allowing him enough air to stay conscious but little enough to instigate panic. Thranduil wanted to pass out at this point, he desperately wanted Thorin to continue this torture until his body could take no more and shut down completely. _‘Suffocate me, beat me, rape me, hurt me, I care not, I will not beg, I will not yield.’_ Over and over Thranduil repeated this in his mind he had to remind himself why he was enduring this.

Thranduil’s thoughts were broken by a grunted cry from Thorin as he collapsed upon Thranduil forcing him further into the mattress below with his weight. “I thought I would have lasted longer than that…” Thorin breathed hotly in Thranduil’s ear. “No matter though, I’m sure I’ll be up again in no time at all.” He licked the side of Thranduil’s face tasting the salt from Thranduil’s tears.

“Let’s remove these bonds shall we?” Thorin said knowing that Thranduil was past the point where he could resist anymore, he hadn’t the strength. It would be amusing to see the elf helplessly push against him.

Unfortunately the bonds had cut so deeply in Thranduil’s wrists and arms that he had to cut Thranduil to simply get to them. He slowly pulled them out of Thranduil’s skin seeing the pain sweep over Thranduil’s face from the action. “You should be grateful I am removing them, I could simply let you suffer them until the cut clear to the bone, even an elf might not recover from such a thing, you could very well lose half your arms.” When Thorin finished he went to wash his hands of the blood before returning. He grabbed a fistful of Thranduil’s hair craning his neck back “Are you not grateful?!” He yelled in Thranduil’s ear.

Thranduil winced but didn’t say a word, his mouth had gotten him in enough trouble as it was and he feared if he said anything it would be a plea for this torture to stop…he wanted it to stop too, he wanted to beg Thorin for no more, to let him go, but his pride would not allow it, besides he had endured so much already if he was to beg now everything he had suffered would have been for nothing and if that was the case he should have just yielded from the beginning it was too late now he was in too deep.

Thranduil was roughly brought to his knees only to be backhanded so hard it sent him crashing back to the floor, he had not time to recover though before Thorin repeated the action again…and again. Thorin slammed his fist as hard as he could into Thranduil abdomen making the elf double over and rasp from having the wind knocked out of him. It was amusing to see him struggle so much with the simple act of breathing as he tried to bring as much air as possible into his burning lungs. Thorin simply walked up to him and proceeded to kick him hard in the ribs a few times.

"You should be thankful that I don't have my boots on." He growled kicking him once more for good measure.

Thranduil’s was trying to remain some kind of focus but for every movement Thorin made Thranduil realized it only a second too late, he had no way of defending himself against his attacks and that feeling of weakness and helplessness cut through Thranduil like a knife. He was forced to his knees almost unable to hold himself upright that distracting him enough for Thorin to make full use of his mouth. Thranduil instantly gagged as Thorin buried himself in the elf lords mouth a low growl in the back of his throat as he began to piston his hips back and forth. Thranduil wanted to bite down, but his mouth was stretched so wide it was impossible, he couldn’t make any movement although he tried to pull away with every bit of reserve strength he had. But for every pull or push in the attempt to escape Thorin would grab his head and pull him back

When Thorin seemed to have enough he pushed Thranduil away as the king sprawled on the floor coughing nearly making himself sick in the process. Thranduil felt nausea building inside him but he forced it down, of all things he didn’t need to make himself physically ill as well.

Thranduil looked at Thorin intently for only a moment before turning his gaze back to the floor. He wasn’t sure what end Thorin was hoping for in all this, what was it he expected to gain? Had this once respectable dwarf gone completely mad?

Thorin grabbed Thranduil by the thick of his arms and flipped Thranduil on his back and wedged himself between those beautiful thighs once more. “I said it wouldn’t take too long.” He said smugly teasing the loosened entrance with his hardening member. Thorin was hoping to get some type of rise out of Thranduil like he had in the beginning, Thranduil screaming at him in pure defiance earlier, his anger pumping him so full of life, that vitality and strength so enticing and alluring, it made Thranduil all the more beautiful and captivating, Thorin wanted to see more…but now Thranduil was silent and stoic he said nothing refused to let anymore words or screams pass from his lips.

The only thing Thranduil did was silently cry it was obvious from the beginning he was trying to stop his tears was fighting to hold them back, but he seemed not to care anymore he let them flow freely. He didn’t move his arms he didn’t fight to get away even with his new mobility, he simply laid there and stared at the ceiling as if lost so deep in thought he didn’t even register anything else.

Thorin grabbed Thranduil by his slender throat. “Look at me!” He screamed angrily Thranduil’s unresponsive behavior irritating Thorin more than he should have allowed.

Thranduil sighed but did as Thorin asked and looked at him intently. Thranduil’s bright azure blue eyes, gleaming with tears making them sparkle and dance with the low flame light in the room, orange and red sweeping across his striking gaze. He was still so painfully beautiful.

“You are the most stubborn and willful creature I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, so beautiful it hurts to look upon you…even in this state you lose nothing, so sweet in your pain even.” Thorin felt his own desire grow in anticipation of this creature pleasuring him further.”You will not yield.” Thorin said it being a statement not a question. “Shall I let you go? I am now curious of your actions should I do just that…what will you do?”

Thranduil frowned, was he hearing this right, was Thorin actually considering releasing him? No, this was some new twisted game Thorin was playing on him…however, he thought there would be no harm in answering him “Home.” He said softly his voice holding a quiver of tears.

The answer surprised Thorin a little, the elf just wanted to go home; he spoke nothing of telling of Thorin’s crime, or the abuse he had thus far suffered. “You will keep silent of what transpired?” He asked.

Thranduil looked away from him. “If I did that…it would make this all too real, I cannot allow this to weigh too heavily upon my mind…this must be forgotten.” Thranduil said.

“Why?” Thorin asked utterly confused and astonished.

Thranduil shook his head at Thorin. “Do not mistake me in thinking that this is some type of kindness, you misunderstand my position…do you honestly expect me to survive this if I was forced to come to terms with it all? I would depart this life…I would fade, I want to forget…I need to disregard this so I can survive this.” Thranduil took a shuddering breath. “My body can endure almost anything, even these injuries my body will be fine…our souls bear scars much longer though, and these scars upon my spirit will claim my life…”

“Most would prefer to die rather than live with this shame.” Thorin said knowing full well what he was doing could kill Thranduil in the end.

“I have a son…” Thranduil said trailing off somewhat. “My father died in the battle of [Dagorlad](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dagorlad), I was made a king at a very young age and sacrificed much to fulfill my position, and I do not wish the same burden placed upon my child…if nothing else I would live for him.”

“You would bear this shame all for the sake of a child?” Thorin shook his head as he began to push forward, slowly entering Thranduil’s body once more drawing out the penetration as long as he could. “And what would your child think of you, to be drugged and subjugated by a lowly dwarf…to even think you could forget this is folly and you know it, this…” He pushed forward hard fully penetrating Thranduil. “This will eat away at you from the inside, slowly turning you into an empty shell, you will fight to survive I’m sure, but your kingdom will suffer greatly as you become less and less capable of dealing with everyday life.”

Thranduil choked back a sob “If you want me dead so badly why don’t you just kill me and be done with it?”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing now?” He began to rock his hips back and forth slowly. “Killing you slowly seems more justified than a quick and relatively painless death, not at all suitable for a king…you should die fighting and I intend to let you do just that.” He kissed Thranduil forcing his tongue deep into Thranduil’s mouth.

***

And fight Thranduil did, for every breath, for every day that he lived was a constant battle; his inner light but a faint glimmer, like a flame wavering dangerously in the wind. He said nothing of what transpired that terrible night, gathering up the last of his strength to leave the lonely mountain and go home.

He wasn’t so sure about the effect his current situation would have on his ability to rule but nonetheless he didn’t allow it to stop him. He wouldn’t let this defeat him, after all Thorin wished to damage him so terribly that Thranduil’s people would suffer as a result and above all else he refused to allow that dwarf to hold such power over him, he would never allow himself to be so helpless in the face of an enemy ever again. He would not allow this to kill him, he would survive he would live…Endure long after Thorin king under the mountain had faded into dust.

***

A few years had passed since that declaration Thranduil had made to himself, so far he had managed to gather up the shattered remnants of his soul and put them back together and every day he became stronger and his inner light was slowly regaining the radiance it once again. It was taking time to forget, but for the most part Thranduil simply didn’t think about it, he pushed it to the farthest corner of his mind and spent much time in deep meditation to fade the memories away as much as possible. All of his hard work had paid off and every day was no longer a constant battle, he could breeze through the day like he used to with ease and grace never once allowing Thorin to cross his mind or what happened.

He was currently in his study going over a few documents and letters from the other elven kingdoms, he had to cut off all relations with Thorin and Erebor, he couldn’t trade or negotiate with them any longer, he couldn’t have the reminder, moreover he didn’t want to help the likes of them any more than he had in the past. It was just better all around to rely on his kin for help or supplies when needed. He had received a few letters from Erebor and the king under the mountain which were immediately thrown away; most he tossed into the fire never giving it another thought. He couldn't think about it, he couldn't be confronted with it, he had to focus his energy on anything but Thorin.

He remembered a small incident that happened shortly after he had come home, he had immediately cut off all trading and communications with the kingdom and for a few months all was well he was slowly gaining back his confidence but his advisors were constantly combating his every decision regarding Erebor they would speak of it for hours and request to allow communication to at least be open once more...but Thranduil simply couldn't allow that and he knew they disapproved. That night he was plagued with nightmares waking up in a cold sweat every hour or so, the vivid memories haunting him. All the talk was making him remember what he was so desperately trying to forget and something inside him snapped, he went into a feud state coming back to himself hours later, his clothes tattered, hands bloody, his room completely upside down...he had shattered every mirror with his bare hands, his furniture was broken and thrown against walls his book shelves were turned over and many of his journals were burning in the fire, his clothing shredded and torn his bed was completely taken apart...he didn't even remember doing it all.

Thranduil shook away that thought, it was but one time he lost himself...and honestly it was best he let go of all his rage and nothing was effected but his room, true he hurt himself a little bit in the process but nothing a good night's rest didn't remedy. Thranduil took a deep breath before returning to his documents, he was about finished when Legolas entered.

"Father, I wished to request your permission to go with the hunting party this evening, I know you wished to spend the evening meal with me but I am sure I can make it back in time." He said.

Thranduil had made it a point to spend a little more time with Legolas than he had previously, he smiled at his son. "Its fine, do not worry we will have our meal together tomorrow, enjoy yourself."

"Thank-you," Legolas said before giving a curt bow before leaving.

Thranduil smiled, Legolas is what forced him to deal with everything and consequently was his anchor to life. Every time he saw his son it gave him strength, filled him with a sense of purpose in living on. He loved his son dearly and would never make him suffer the crown so early in life as he had. No, Legolas was his principle now in life and he would do all he could to make his life all it could be...part of Thranduil himself would be lost forever but he could see hope within his son and it was worth it.

 

_FIN_

 

So what did you think? I greatly appreciate reviews and kudos! Thanks to everyone who read this and enjoyed it!


End file.
